In The City Of Love: Flesh And Blood
'''Flesh And Blood '''is the 12th episode in the series. Synopsis Cupid takes full control of the city, while Mayor Sven Teece is slowly stripped of his sanity. Diego Horowitz manages to convince The Four Mad Men to help him bring down the gangs once and for all. Meanwhile, The Shadow runs into trouble. Plot The Four Mad Men are still at Vice-Mayor Cole Slotemaker's house. Diego Horowitz has convinced them not to kill him. Horowitz then tries to convince them to help him, but they refuse. Just then, an article appears on the television. Cupid has just made himself mayor and Frank Wilson the vice-mayor. A strike force of gangsters is sent around the town to round up any loyalists to Teece, and one such force comes to Cole's house. Luckily The Four Mad Men help Cole and Diego escape into an alleyway before the strike force can attack them. Sven Teece awakes in a prison cell with Stryker watching him carefully. He attempts to barter his freedom with Stryker, but the criminal simply laughs. In a dark, damp, alley, TFMM, Cole, and Diego make their way towards Charlie's Farm. When they arrive, they find the police that were guarding it have been slaughtered, and there is a dark van parked outside. They head in, and a bunch of gangsters are ransacking the place. TFMM get very angry, and with the help of their new friends, they manage to kill the gangsters. One of the dead men's walkie talkie starts talking, and Oliver picks it up. Frank Wilson recognises his voice and tells him that if they don't give up now, the pain will be much worse. Oliver ignores the warning and destroys the walkie talkie. Stryker and Dr. O'Malley enter Sven Teece's prison cell. Before he can fight, Stryker has him pinned to the wall, and Dr. O'Malley pulls out a syringe. He jabs it into Sven Teece's arm, which puts him in a hypnotic state. The two men sit back and tell tell the Ex-Mayor that it is impossible for him to go unconscious. They then explain that he is covered in angry bees. Once this is over, they tell him that he is having molten gold poured over him. He feels the pain because of the hypnosis. In Charlie's Farm, they begin barricading it, seeing as the original security system has been destroyed. Diego knows that the nightclub was secretly a gun-running business that they could never pin down with hard evidence, but Charlie pulls a lever and reveals a secret room full of guns. With their new weapons, TFMM and their friends are ready for anything Cupid throws at them. Hopefully. Cupid calls Stryker, The Shadow, Dr. O'Malley, and Captain Marko to his office. He tells them to return to the island in order to 'prepare the test subject.' In a mysterious science lab, a group of men in hazmat suits crowd around a table. When they are done, we see a corpse on the table, but it is too dark to see the details. In the window, the fortune teller watches gleefully. It then zooms into the face of the corpse. It is Dean Wolfenstein, who has been burnt to a crisp. Suddenly his eyes shoot open, and the episode ends.